Christmas Traditions
by ChristalSteele
Summary: A thought of Christmas Traditions for one Ranger and how family shapes them. Family you are born with and Family you choose.


AN: I had wanted to write a story for Christmas before Christmas Eve was over but allas I didn't managed that BUT! I did write the story. It's rough around the edges and I'll probably read it in a few days and over haul it but I like it as is so far and since it's so late and I'm tired this is it. Let me know what you think. I started out with a happy idea and it became this shrugs Enjoy.

_Disclaimer: All offical Characters are property of Saban Entertainment, the created ones are mine._

**Christmas Traditions**

By ChristalSteele

Started 11:16pm 12-24-04

She looked up and smiled this was a good day. It was one of her favorite days that didn't include a sale at the mall or something. She loved waking up and seeing everyone her whole family. She did... really she did. At least she had to pretend. She actually dreaded this day, to the point of loathing it's existence. Her parents would pull out gift after gift, in a small part because they loved her in another because they wanted to out due one another. Just to grab for her attention. She sighed Christmas had become the most horrible dragging on day of her life since her parents divorced. She hated it. She hated the way the fought every year about where she'd start her day. Supposably they had agreed the year before but by the next year they'd have forgotten and claim she's suppose to be at their place first. Flinching as she hear yelling.

'They started early this year.' She thought as she dressed in a pink sweater and jeans. She flipped back her shoulder length brown hair and started her makeup. She wanted out of this. The last thing she wanted was the argument that would take hours. An argument she didn't want her brother hearing so she insisted that he always spend Christmas Eve with a family member. Everyone whispered she didn't want him there on Christmas at first but then one year her Aunt insisted that her mother take the little ones, it had been a few years since and no one even suggested it again. The argument had awaken the boys very early and they had chatted it up with their families so it ended the discussion. Kim was one of the few female children in the family so she really couldn't stay any where but there were offers of couches. Last night she had been way to tired to take any one up on it. She looked at her reflection and was satisfied by it. She listen for a few more minutes then looked at the mirror.

"Screw it." She said under her breath, grabbing a few things she jammed into her pack and raced out the door making sure to slam it as hard as she could as she left. She didn't bother to pause and see if her mother heard. She left and headed down the street and into the waking day. She tried not to pay attention to anyone as she walked she just wanted to get far away. At the point she was now she didn't care where she'd end up at this point any where but any of her family's house was fine with her. She walked into the woods and kept on walking. After what seemed like forever she looked around and realized she was lost. Sighing she sat down at this point she was just fine with being lost, she didn't care. Heck she WANTED to be lost. She didn't want to be found until after this God Forsaken day was over. Then she chuckled to her self, if this day was anything God Forsaken was not it. Supposably God had blessed this day and given the world his only son to save it. Both of her parents insisted to go to church every year and it was the only thing her family actually did together and were civil about it. It wasn't her family it was her parents every holiday they would fight over everything. Beginning to end. Sometime she wish she was like Chris a pagan and didn't believe in half the holidays most of the rest of the world did. She also knew some awesome perfumes to make that she didn't have pay an arm and leg for. Chris refused most money so she tended to find other ways to pay back her friend. Little stuff that Chris couldn't say no to, not easy but do able. She glanced up at the sky watching the mildly cloudy space. She was so absorbed in thoughts she didn't notice the figure invading her space.

"Kim?" Came a soft feminine voice cause Kim to jump, scream and drop into a karate ready stance, "It's just me."

"DON'T DO THAT!" Kim shouted holding her chest as though her heart would burst out.

"Sorry Kim, Are you okay? You look out of it." The person asked.

"I'm... Chris they started early today." She said starting to have problems breathing. Chris stepped for and swept Kim into a very tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Kim." She said hugging the smaller girl. Kim started to sob into her friends shoulder.

"They fight every year and never stick to what they said before, they always give me gifts to out do each other, but I don't want it, and you know I don't care for it any more. It's gotten beyond something simple, it's not about me and it's not about my brother. It's about them." She said between body rattling sobs.

"Hey don't cry you'll ruin your mascara." Chris said pulling a handkerchief out of the pocket of her coat and starting to dab Kim's eyes as the girl had laughed at the comment. It occur to Kim that her friend wasn't wearing any running clothes, she had on her leather jacket, a purple t-shirt, jeans, and her boots. Her long brown hair was half tied up and the rest fell around her shoulders.

"Why are you out here Chris?" Kim asked the Solstice was days ago.

"Took a walk to avoid the Carolers they always make sure to sing the worst songs near our house. Don't get me wrong I like most carols even the religious ones but they picked the worst to sing at us." Chris said.

"So you should just turn up your Metal." Kim said, knowing her friend was a Metal/Alternative music person.

"I'd rather make them look stupid and hypocritical like I did last year. Oh I didn't tell you did I?" Chris said after the odd look Kim gave her. "You know Mave usually gives them nice store bought cookies as a gesture of good faith. Well a new family moved into town and one of them were with group that comes to our street. This person last year has the nerve to make a comment towards Mave as she was getting something from the car not bothering them in the least. They were next door at Miss Nisly's it took that woman a while but she came to term with the fact we're "Pagans" like most the rest of town However, this ass didn't so I went out and called him out making a totally idiot out of him because I knew the scriptures better than they did. It kind of scared Ms. Nisly that I knew that and didn't believe in God. I actually had a conversation about it with her afterwards a few weeks into this year. Any way so this year I have been banished until I'm given a "sign" I can come home."

"Shessh Chris," Kim said shaking her head the story had made Kim smile, Chris though a pagan she knew more about Christian religions than most Christians. Chris didn't care if you practiced or what you practiced as long as you didn't hurt anyone doing it.

"So come one let's get you some where to touch up the mascara and something to Munch." Chris said taking Kim's hand and leading her away from the clearing. They stopped briefly to pick up her book bag and then Kim followed behind her friend who knew where she was going though Kim had no clue. Eventually they were in front of a familiar house. Chris simply walked in not even bothering knocking considering that Chris and Kim were her several times a week one could say they sorta lived there.

"Andy? Billy?" Chris called walking in. The house was void of Christmas decorations save for the little tree carefully put up in the corner. Alive tree, that amazingly would last till well after New Year's Day. Plants and pets didn't do extremely well in the house as both occupants were forgetful and got wrapped up in their work. "Guys?"

"In the Den!" Replied a voice. Kim followed Chris over to the Den perhaps the only part of the house that had never changed save for the fact that a Brand New Television sat in it a colaboration of a few friends to get it for the guys. It was a cute scene before the two girls, two very grown men in their Pjs watching Saturday morning cartoons and eating cereal from the box then drinking the milk. If Kim hadn't seen it she wouldn't believe it possible. The two before were usually strait laced uptight but they were sprawled in the den.

"Kim, is everything well?" Billy asked looking over her critically. Instead of answering she looked away.

"There is a bathroom there Kim:" Chris said pointing to a door. Kim was a familiar at the house just not as much as Chris was sitting with the two men. Kim stared at her reflection in the bathroom and sighed she started to clean up and reapply her make up when she stopped and just removed it all. She still looked very pretty, Kim never really had to wear much make up at all. She returned to the Den to find a few things. One: Chris had gone into the kitchen and grabbed spoons and bowls. She then had returned to the Den and joined the guys. Two: her best friend Trini was sitting with them as well, and Mr. Cranston was relating a story about his late wife and Chris's late mother from a Christmas long past. Chris laughed at the antics of Anabelle Cranston a woman who was deeply religious ending up married to a man who wasn't and befriending a woman who was not even Christian. Chris and Billy's mothers had been friends since anyone could remember and that was many years back. Chris motioned for Kim to join them and she did sit on the floor beside Trini.

"So what's wrong Kim?" Trini asked. Kim gave a glance to Chris who gave the look that said 'Whatever you want to say, I won't tell'. Sighing she started to answer when there were noises from the door.

"Lucy I'm home!" Came a familiar voice from the front door.

"In the Den Ricky" Mr. Cranston replied.

"Cool Lucky Charms" Said the bubbling voice of Zack Taylor another of the close nit friends, "Ricky" was none other than Jason Steele, Chris's twin brother.

"So?" Chris asked with hope.

"You still cannot go home." Jason said as he plopped down on the ground by Kim, "And we have been banished as well"

"GRRR!" Chris said and sat back to watch more TV.

"Hey Kim, what's wrong?" Jason asked. Kim realized that no matter what these people knew her far better than anyone else and she might as well let them know.

"My parents were arguing early this year." Kim said tears coming once again to her eyes. There was distain that crossed the look over the faces of all her friends. Her parents annoyed the group. They had always worked so hard to get Kim to be on one or the other's side. Probably because where Kim went so did her brother. So Chris had made it her life's mission to crash their holiday parties to ensure Kim had someone to turn to. Her family ignored the events no one ever took a stand. Suddenly Chris hit upon an idea. As she was looking at Trini comfort her best friend. Traditions in each house was as followed. Trini and her parents opened gifts the night before and stockings in the morning, then her parents would go and visit friends and encourage Trini to do the same. Zack's family congealed the day after to open letting each individual family do whatever, and for Zack in recent years being woken up by his dad to open gifts at six in the morning. The Older Mr. Taylor had gotten the more of a Kid he became. Billy and Mr. C just watched cartoons and gave a gift to one another other, Christmas Eve they made rounds to give out gifts. Jason and Chris didn't celebrate Christmas but the Solstice they did and that was the 22 or the 23, though they did buy gifts for their friends. So that left them all open Christmas Morning to do something.

"How about we do something today." Chris got a look from the Cranstons, her brother, and Zack, "After cartoons of course"

"What and when?" Kim asked.

"I don't know what, but right now and we'll go until we're done." Chris said, "That is whenever we want to be done."

"I don't know I have to go to both my parents at some point today." Kim said.

"Okay Kim, I love you and I try not to be an excuse me but, ass about things." Chris said, "But screw both of your parents right now. They are being more than childish. I remember them preaching to you about how Christmas was about Jesus and God, not toys."

"Well yeah..." Kim said not sure where she was going with this.

"They've fought like this for years and lost that thought, so they don't get Christmas." Trini said, which kind of shocked the group it wasn't like Trini she had to be mad.

"So I like that idea let's go do something somewhere." Zack said, "Some where fun."

"Somewhere open" Billy stated.

"I know what we can do and I'm sure you kids will appreciate this a bit, it's not really fun but it's a start." Mr. Cranston said.

"Nani?" Jason questioned.

It was true the first thing they did was far from fun but they six defiantly liked it. They stood around a beautiful gravestone with the in graved name of 'Anabelle Cranston beloved Mother and Friend. Fighter until the end.' They had actually found a flower shop open and could pick up flowers for the grave of Anabelle. Then having gone to morning mass to which all even Chris and Jason had gone without fight. It had been years but the kids used to start their Christmas day at the Cranston's place so their parents could go out and have parties. Anabelle made cookies and egg nog and had a collection of Holiday movies for the kids to watch. She also took them to church where all of them sat still even the "Little Heathens" Chris and Jason. The tradition stopped with her death and it even stopped the traditional decoration for the two men. Slowly the two men were building back into being in the spirit again. They turned away and head out in search of anything, They'd found they're way to a nursing home where Billy's Great Grandmother lived. She wasn't quite herself, having lost much as she was well into her eighties and moving into her nineties. There were festivities going on and the group were brought in without hesitation and were welcomed warmly. Many of the people in the Home had no relatives there so the kids agreed to go around and spread some Joy. Chris sat with an old woman who use to teach her piano and played for the residents and staff. Kim ended up taking care of a woman (Who was Billy Grandmother's neighbor) a woman who was convinced she was someone she knew but couldn't place from where. The woman was old but her mind was sharp as a tact and with Kim's help had procured Chris's tape Recorder so the woman could just talked. After hours and hours of fun the group finally left the home.

Mr. Cranston had driven and dropped Zack off at his house as he had to be home for dinner, Trini was joining Chris and Jason to kill break until school started, her parents were going out of town. So that just left Kim to drop off. They drew up to her House and she began to fidget.

"Wow that's a lot of cars" Chris said looking at Kim's mother's house, "Hey isn't that your dad's?"

"Yeah, oh man they are going to be pissed." Kim said, one thing her parents could do was gang up on Kim like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm glad they're both here." Mr. Cranston said sharply. Chris eyes got large and she moved behind Jason, with whom she tried to disappear, Trini face was shocked Mr. Cranston was usually a soft spoken man, his voice almost never was so harsh. Once before Trini, Billy, Chris and Jason had heard him talk like he was and the pitiful soul who had been on the receiving end had almost not been able to dig themselves from the ground. Pulling up he stepped out and meet Kim's parents half way. He had pointed off to the side but...

"'No we'll talk here'" Chris said reading Kim's Father's lips, "Crack the window."

"Oh My" Trini said, one didn't have to have the sensitive hearing like Christal Steele to hear what Billy's father was saying. He was out right berating Kim's parents for their action.

"Something about telling them how to be parents." Jason said leaning forward.

"What did he say?" Billy asked his father had said something quiet before turning and walking too the car.

"It was too quiet. Don't go for the arm, Don't go for the arm." Chris said staring out as Kim's mother and Father were trying to catch Mr. Cranston before got to the car. For the first time in man years Mr. Cranston, whom one wouldn't think it possible completely flipped Mr. Hart on his backside and walked away. Just getting in to the car and driving away. Chris wanted to melt into the seat and not come out.

"We are going to see my brother in the mountains we'll have to go shopping, and we'll do it tomorrow tonight will go to a hotel." He said.

"Will Andy be returning soon?" Billy said and Andrew Cranston cracked up laughing.

"Sorry but they rather Ticked me off." he said, "I told them their arguing had driven their daughter off and they needed to remember that this was Christmas Day.. .and that they were Christians and should act like it."

"You officially have frightened me. Mr. Hyde can the good Doctor come back now?" Chris said.

"I'm fine now thank you Chris." Andy said, "You still got the ski stuff?"

"At the house give me a few minutes and I can pull some stuff for Kim" Chris said.

"Is that okay Kim, that we kidnap you?" Andy asked. Kim thought about it she would miss her famil- No really she'd miss how her family used to be like. She could survive a Christmas without all the crap. So a quick stop brought the group to the Steele's house and Chris bound up to gather all the snow stuff she could find for Kim and stuffed it into the back of the car along with clothes she was planning on giving her friend any way.

"There half the shopping done. Driver to the Hotel." Chris said jumping into the car and with that they were off. The skiing had been a blast Kim hadn't had so much fun in a while. It had been a very good thing, it was something they had desperately needed. The Following year had drastically changed their lives in things they hadn't seen coming.

Kimberly Hart looked around at the group had gather, there were a lot more now but they started their day watching morning cartoons in their Pj's eating cereal. She stole a glance at the handsome man beside her. She and Tommy had begun to rebuild their relationship it may never get past friendship again but it was at least something. Chris sat leaning against the couch munching her golden grams not too different from the girl in year past. Still a pagan and still bought gifts for her friends. She was sitting next to Hunter Bradley a younger kid she had adopted as a little brother much like she had his adopted Brother Blake who was sitting with his arms around Tori Hanson his girl friend. Not to far was Kira and Trent snuggled close together though trying not to be. There were a large group watching the TV and others in more rooms a few had decided to go out and train that morning. Train her butt cartoons were far more important. Though some still hadn't crawled out of bed.

"SEE I WAS RIGHT!" a voice shouted

"Yeah Yeah we can hear you fine Zack" Chris said glancing over at the man who had disturbed his wife who had been comfortable.

"Stop moving Zack." she said and snuggled back in place.

"Careful Zack I'd put my money on 'Ish in a fight" Jason said from his place beside his sister and next to his Girl Friend Emily. Billy just shook his head and pulled his wife closer to him as he leaned against his father both in Pjs and eating cereal though Billy was getting feed by his kind wife. Trini had made an art of getting the food into his mouth. Chris was also sitting by a "Friend" as she had put it. Alan was more than a "friend" Kim was sure but didn't push the issue as with her previous attempts of setting Chris up had backfired badly. Kim glanced at the clock Two days until she had to meet with her parents to get her gifts. Only three hours until they'd head to the Nursing home to visit with people for a few hours. She smiled contently as the years of memories had gone through her mind the traditions they had started still continued and they had picked up other rangers along the way who enjoyed to do the same things. She smiled contently as she found herself snuggling into Tommy's side and wasn't pushed away but pulled closer. She had to remember there was always hope especially on Christmas day.

Done 1:17 AM before editing 12-25-04

Spell Check and editing finished 1:28AM

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_AN Post: As I said I started this wanted to write something happy and I got this. I couldn't remember if the name of Billy's parents had ever been used on the show or not. This take place the Christmas before they became Rangers. Kind of sets up the amazement Kim has in 'Return of an Old Friend' when both her parents are at the parnt and not fighting. Didn't start that way but turned into it. This isn't my best but I kind of like and it has to work for the time being. This came of being tired and just letting my muse do the typing. All hail SUGAR AND CAFFINE which are my gods and frankly I'm lacking of both right now. But I need to sleep so I can get up get through the day. By the Way! 'Nani' is japanese for 'what'_

Please Review!


End file.
